


I did it for the Mistletoe

by otakuashels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, Domestic Fluff, England (Country), Established Relationship, Fluff, Historical Hetalia, Holidays, Kissing, Love, M/M, Nekotalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels
Summary: “You are ridiculous” England muttered, looking out onto the city, blinking as snowflakes fell on his eyelashes. America couldn’t look away as the other avoided his expression for a couple of moments before looking at him. “Fine” he peered up beneath those long lashes before closing his eyes. It was the perfect permission. America leaned down and pulled the other flash against him as he took his kiss. His lips pressing firmly against the other. It took no time for arms to drape themselves over America's neck. Matching smiles against one another. It was a small Christmas miracle.





	I did it for the Mistletoe

I did it for the Mistletoe  
@outlirs 

For the December 2018 USUK Christmas Exchange! The request was: 

Nekotalia in the Winter, Holiday Parties, “Don’t know what you have until you lose/almost lose it” + happy ending. I snuck in every bit I could <3 Happy Holidays!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You know the whole point of hiring caterers us so that you don’t slave away or hide in my kitchen when you should be entertaining guests” America leaned in the doorway of the kitchen, just out of the way of the serving staff as they zipped back and forth from the kitchen. Men and women held trays aloft, chiming with flutes topped perfectly to the rim with sparkling champagne that shimmered and twisted in the light spilling in from the candles and string lights in the living room. Decadent horderves representing several nations overflowed with abundance, creating a mouthwatering smell as each server walked by. It had been strategically and perfectly ordered to England’s standards by one of America’s most famous chefs at the helm. America’s New York penthouse, where they had decided to spend the holidays was decked to the standards of any holiday fanatic. Professionally planned, designed and executed by a celebrity designer who had been flown in from California. England had demanded that they even have a professional musician choose the playlist for the evening.

America had complied to every whim and demand England had brought to the table. Ever since they had gotten together in the midst of World War II there has been very little holidays that they had spent together, either due to politics or personal arguments. There was a lot of water underneath their metaphorical Bridge. America had been set on making this Christmas work. He had even conceited into wearing a tie, red to match England’s green. He hadn’t expected England to be out on the floor happily socializing with every which nation which had arrived. He was expecting some minor arguments in such, but it was Christmas. Yet, to America surprise he found England hiding in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, champagne flute and hand while Iggy - cat sat at his feet partially dressed with a silk red bow tie that matched his owners. England had shown up after Thanksgiving with three luggage cases and a cat carrier and toe. America had been deleted and nearly everything had gone perfectly up to this moment. Now the green-eyed blonde was all legs and leaning against the counter with a scowl marring handsome features. “Arthur?”

England jumped as if being dragged away from thoughts of another place. He started America as if he was surprised to see him here. What are you doing here? You stared over his glass a ziggy - cat meowed and indignation. A sudden pressure around America’s calves let him know that Ameri- cat had joined in their small interlude.

“ I’m in here to see why you are in hear.” America’s voice was flat. “This is your holiday party, shouldn’t the host be out there oh I don’t know to host? What’s wrong?” he had done all of this for England and he was the only one out there enjoying it.

“nothing is wrong” England shook his head.

“then come out to the party” America smiled as he entered into England space, stepping over again - cat carefully, who still squawked in offense stocking a way to be followed by his own four-legged hairball. England scowled up at him as America’s hands pressed on each side of the counter, creating a small cage. The ocean eyed blond great down at him. England knew that look.

“it’s publicly indecent.” Evans argument was void of any true reluctance.

“its Christmas” America pouted, hands moving from the counter to sit on the waist of the shorter male in front of him.   
“  
It doesn’t alter the rules of propriety.” England sniffed, taking a sip from his champagne glass. His nose immediately wrinkled and distaste. England hated champagne, loathed it beyond belief that it was the thing to drink at a holiday party is here informed America. Also, judging by the tint of England’s cheeks, there was probably a flask of something stronger and one of the kitchen drawers behind him. His Privateer days would never leave him behind.

“Come on Arthur. It just a little one?” America’s bottom lip Jeddah doubt anyone scowled. You know that’s cheating. That’s not fair. England groaned and glared at the other for a moment for keeping acai and tapped his cheek with his free fingers.

“That’s all you are getting Alfred.”

America couldn’t help but grin. “Fine, I’ll take what I can get.” He sighed dramatically and leaned in pressing a kiss to England’s cheek with a smile. Leaning back slightly before he pressed another quick kiss his cheek “oh come on now, you cannot begrudge me another one. It’s Christmas!”

“ Technically Christmas is four days away.” England corrected, and grunting as America plucked the champagne Flute from his fingers.

“Come on it’s our party and you have to at least make an appearance.” America slipped his free-hand into England’s. “You lecture me all the time about being a good host and having good manners and then proceeding to lecture me about how bad my manners are. Oh no, this is my turn to lecture you. You’re supposed to be hosting, yet you’re hiding in the kitchen.”

England snorted but said nothing else and allow the taller blondes to guide him through the organized chaos had become Alfred’s kitchen for the evening.” I cannot believe that I thought this was a good idea”. England muttered as the white overhead lighting of the kitchen was exchanged for the soft shifting glow of several candles. The open concept living room and dining room had been trussed in silver and gold. From garland to tensile to the large ornaments on the tree and even the hand-dipped candles across mantle and table. Crafted candle holders all the more shimmering lights and a sense of ease and comfort fill the room. The gas fire in the crafted Hearth chattered happily to itself beneath the conversations filling the room, nearly drowning out Sinatra’s Christmas songs spilling from the record player.

“ It’s a wonderful party, Arthur.” Japan soft voice sounded from the couples left in England turned with a smile. The Japanese nation had arrived in a western fiesta yukata of cherry reds and pine greens, keeping with the spirit of the nation he was visiting while still holding to his roots. It was a quiet statement that England admired the nation for.

“ I thank you Kiku, I can’t take all the credit of course.” He gestured to America as the younger blonde placed a hand in the small of his back “I just pointed and he did the hiring and double-checking. I was surprisingly caught off guard with how reliable he was” England pushed down a roll of his eyes and a smile as he watched America’s chest puffed up with pride.

“That’s the only praise I’ll be allotted so I’ll take it” America grinned as England growled at him.

“Don’t make me sound ungrateful you git.” England scowled as Japan’s mouth twitched in his own little smile, his fingers flexing over his sake Cup in The Tell-Tale sign that he was looking for his camera. It would take more seconds… Yep there it was, a pair of eyes burned into his back. Turning England race is glass to Hungary who was standing at a table with Austria and Italy. Italy was digging into a bowl of pasta.” Where the bloody hell did he get that?” England stared at the young looking brunette male who was forking obscene amounts of pasta into his mouth with abandonment. America cleared his throat. A sheepish expression on his face when England turned to face him.

“ I figured I would nip the ever expected question in the bud.” America laughed loudly, attracting several pairs of eyes

“Oh, Mon Dieu look who came out of hiding and remembered his host manners.” a thick French accent and haughtiness for days labeled the commenter as France.

You weren’t even sent an invitation frog.” England turned once again, this time glaring his long-time frenemy. “If we are going to have any sort of discussion about manners and it’s going to be about yours.”

Harkening back to the days of old France had tied his hair back, although foreign a leather strip for a silk ribbon in its place, so the effect when he moved to toss his hair over his shoulder was greatly diminished to England’s satisfaction. “Honestly rosbif, I thought your manners were better. To think I arrived near an hour ago and you were not anywhere to be found.” France huffed as England’s eye twitched. A sign that America realized meant that hands were going to be around throats very soon and that bodies may be crashing into his grand piano in the living room. He glanced to the said instrument, black and sleek, reflecting the candles and string lights about the room. Next to it was an added stand where a violin case sat. England’s. They would often play together on cold nights, the perfect distraction.

“Arthur, will you come to play with me?” America leaned over to look eye to eye with the man. A physical sign that England knew his attention was being summoned. America’s hands slipped into his trousers as he waited for the forest eyed blonde to answer his question. It was an easy out for the British nation and was an activity that would benefit everyone involved. America was also beginning to wonder why they had done this. He loved parties. Loud parties. Particularly ones at the beginning of July. Quiet parties were nice. They had their place and despite everyone’s assumption that he was only a loud idiot, he sometimes enjoyed the quiet. Especially with England. Well, mainly with England.

“Play in front of all of them?”

“I will play the piano” Austria appeared at their side with his two companions in tow. England looked on uneasily. He had seconds before Prussia would show up with some obnoxious comment, and if France and Prussia were within two feet of each other then Spain would certainly make his way into their space, wherever he was hiding.

“I don’t think-”

“Oh come on Arthur” America’s voice tilted towards a plea and the short-tempered blonde shot him an exasperated look.

“Honestly,” England sighed and gestured at the piano with a nod to Austria “Well Roderich lets get this over with then shall we?” he barely had time to blink for Austria was propping himself on the piano bench with a look of impatience his way. “Honestly” he muttered again, making his way to the violin case. The vintage record screeched ever so slightly and England glanced up to see China lifting the needle from the record. “You are the guest Roderich what shall we play?”

“It came upon a midnight clear” a quiet voice poked the silence and heads swiveled in confusion, unable to catch the speaker. Blinking England glanced toward the window and caught sight of Canada standing in a warm sweater and holding Kumajiro aloft.

“It came upon a midnight clear it is” England smiled as he clicked open the case, glad that he had rosined the strings earlier. The fire chattered louder now as conversations came to a standstill, England propping the string instrument atop his left shoulder and drawing the bow across the bridge to prepare. The piano began to sing. All attention in the room was fixed to the two nations, spinning a melody out into the holiday air.

“You are enamored. Hopeless” A thick accent caught America’s attention and he was diverted from watching England play

. “I am glad you could make it Toris!’ America grinned at the nervous brunette who smiled back at him.

“I said I would try my hardest and hear I am” His eyes darted around the room for a moment, looking.

“Ivan is hiding in the guest room. I invited Natalya” he shook his head as Toris visibly relaxed.

“Just making sure” he smiled, peering back at the musical pair “I was surprised to see that the two of you were hosting a party together. You two like radically different parties. Well, house parties I should say.” Toris corrected himself and America shook his head.

“Its something he said that he wanted the two of us to do. He never asks for much and had agreed to spend Christmas here in New York so how could I say no?”

“You don’t tell him no often”

“How can I. I want him happy” America watched England, whose violin playing described years of practice. Emerald eyes were closed to the party as nimble fingers pressed the notes and a relaxed hand pulled the bow. Lines of tension that were normally prevalent in the body language of the United Kingdom were no longer there. He was quiet, he was content. America would even dare say that the man was almost happy. A plus in his book.

“Something is sticking out of your pocket Alfred” Toris’s observation cut his own short. Turning to look at his backside he grinned.

“Oh yeah dude!” he lowered his voice as others turned their attention to the pair. Continuing in a loud whisper “Oh yeah. Its a surprise for England” he grinned and the curiosity was blatant on the others face. “I can’t tell you” he shook his head and Lithuania sighed.

“Alright,” the brunette smiled before he glanced past America, a look of expectant on his features. “I hope he didn’t wear that dress overhear from the hotel. He’s going to catch his death…excuse me Alfred” Lithuania excused himself. Drawing America’s attention to the fact that another of his guests had just arrived, clad in a skimpy Santa dress and hat. Poland smiling furiously as he waved at the Baltic nation. Some things never changed. Polite applause signified the end of the song. And a request for ‘Jingle Bells’ was made. This was going to take awhile. Once again there was pressure on his ankles. Peering down Americas smile widened as rubbed against his calf with a trill of hello. On his other side, England’s cat sat at his ankle with a quiet huff and an agitated flicking of his tail.

“Hey, Hero buddy. You too get bored of the terrace? It’s been snowing for hours” leaning down to scratch the mancoons head, he looked to the Scottish fold. “Or did you not want to go out with Iggy but he won’t come with you cause he is too busy hiding out in hear?” The look he received was unamused. America swore these cats could understand him. He would have to ask Tony sometime if he had any animal language translating guns! Patting Iggy-cats head America straightened, listening to England and Austria zip through the song. One song began to meld into another, the party-switching between songs of reverence to downright Christmas party songs. Singers, good and not so good, belting out the lyrics. The liquor pulled from flasks and the inhibitions lessening as the attitude shifted. America had gone from petting the cats to being dragged into a conversation about the growing popularity of craft beers with Prussia and Germany. A touch of his elbow alerted him that he was needed elsewhere

“That was a good show, Arthur,” Germany confirmed America’s suspicion of their newcomer before he turned.

“It could only have been more awesome if it had been me up there!”

“Gilbert, Ludwig” England offered a nod to each of the brothers in turn as America’s right hand settled into England’s lower back where he liked to have it and England permitted it. England eyed the glasses in their hands, they weren’t champagne flutes. “beer steins?”

“How totally awesome right!” Prussia chortled “the awesome me brought a keg and stuffed it into the kitchen” he launched and England heaved a large sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I would say that I am surprised but that would be a lie” England sighed and did everything to not roll his eyes as France and Spain suddenly appeared behind the albino. England paled. The three of them together was never safe. That was why he didn’t send the three of them invitations. You couldn’t have them in the same room without something going terribly wrong.

“Arthur I need your help for something” Alfred butt in and five pairs of eyes swiveled to him. .America grinned. He was used to having all eyes on him, he was loud and in charge and that was just how he liked it.

“Stealing the host again Alfred” France leered, England responding with a middle finger and America laughing boisterously as if he had no clue what exactly their friend was alluding to. The innocence card often got him out of situations. Tugging at the back of England’s shirt with impatience he ignored the comments as he maneuvered the shorter blonde towards the terrace where snowflakes drifted lazily down from the sky, creating a hush over the bustling city. The lights of the city peeked through windows that had been frosted for the holiday party to add t to the atmosphere. They hadn’t been expecting snow, so this was a welcome surprise. Yanking the door open America stepped out onto the terrace with a grin at England who stared at him.

“It is cold out there, I am not stepping out there” England balked.

“Oh come on for just a minute” America stepped out onto the terrace, holding up a hand to catch snowflakes “It’s actually really warm out here, come on” America reached out for England to take his hand. “Please Arthur, just a moment” he stared at him and England sighed as if being asked to do something taxing. Reaching up he placed his hand in the other and allowed himself to be pulled out onto the terrace with a slight mumble of protest.

“It’s warm inside why are we out here” England stared at the door that America slid shut.

“Ya but everyone else is in there and it’s only us that are out here.”

“But the party-”

“Yes, the party that you planned and I executed” America interrupted “It can wait for a moment, there is booze and food in there. Everyone is happy and they won’t notice our lack of presence for a moment. Plus I want something” America smiled down at the other who frowned in confusion “I was super happy to put this whole party together for you, exactly to your expectations but did you think that I was going to do all of this without asking for something in return?”

“No, not really” England drawled, crossing his arms as America grinned England paled “Oh no…what do you want?”

“It’s not something big” America promised as he reached into his back pocket. “You know I love cheesy things and you don’t but this is my reward and price” America affirmed, watching the uneasy expression that crossed England’s face. America pulled the wad of mistletoe from his pocket and presented it to England.

“Oh come off it. Mistletoe really? It’s so-”

“Cheesy” America supplied and England snorted.

“That’s not exactly what I was going to say, but fine” he arched a brow as America hoisted the mistletoe as high above their heads.

“This is my price and my reward. I want a kiss under the mistletoe” America smiled, watching the flush fill England’s cheeks in embarrassment. “Can you pay that? I mean economic hard times and all that so I don’t think that’s too steep of a price”

“You are ridiculous” England muttered, looking out onto the city, blinking as snowflakes fell on his eyelashes. America couldn’t look away as the other avoided his expression for a couple of moments before looking at him. “Fine” he peered up beneath those long lashes before closing his eyes. It was the perfect permission. America leaned down and pulled the other flash against him as he took his kiss. His lips pressing firmly against the other. It took no time for arms to drape themselves over America’s neck. Matching smiles against one another. It was a small Christmas miracle. To think that years ago they were at each other’s throats, staring down the barrel of a gun, and then staring at each other over the rubble of buildings, destroyed by the bombs of the Nazis. All of that history where they lost each other and then they were able to come to this. It was a small miracle in itself. Even something as simple as this was a miracle.

Scratching on the terrace glass windows caught their attention, breaking the kiss. Two cat shaped outlines stalked in front of the window. It seemed like their moment was over. “Later I promise” England smiled up at him and America grinned.

“Promise”


End file.
